As aventuras de Bryan
by porfirio
Summary: Essa fanfic se passa 13 anos após o final da jornada de Ash ketchum, tendo novos lideres de ginasios, uma nova elite quatro,e principalmente novas incriveis aventuras


Meu nome é Bryan eu sou de sandgem eu quero iniciar minha jornada Pokémon, apesar de não ter decidido ainda entre torneios e ginásios e vou começar minha jornada amanhã, assim que eu pegar meu primeiro Pokémon com professor Rowan de manhã e por isso vou dormir agora mesmo para ser o primeiro.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte 4:00<p>

Bryan: Wuaaa que sono mas eu tenho q ir logo pro laboratório tenho q ser o primeiro

Nossa não tem ninguém meu deus eu esqueci o laboratório só vai abrir as 7:30 bem acho que vou sentar aqui e pensar que Pokémon eu escolho

* * *

><p>5:00 horas depois: wuaa acho q eu dormi um pouco, que horas será que são... meu deus já são 9:00 horas já deve ter gente no laboratório e o professor só tinha 3 Pokemons<p>

Prof. Rowan: pra q tanta pressa garoto?

Bryan: Professor ainda tem algum Pokémon pra min?

Prof. Rowan: Claro mas só tem um dos três Pokémons sobrando.

Bryan: não importa qualquer um serve!

Prof. Rowan: Bem,nesse caso venha comigo pegar seu turtwig.

Bryan: Meu Pokémon vai ser o turtwig?

Prof. Rowan: sim porque tem algo contra ele?

Bryan: não é porque o turtwig é incrível (pula e grita eu ganhei um turtwig)

Prof. Rowan: então venha pega-lo garoto

Prof. Rowan: Ali esta seu turtwig ( aponta pra um campo com o turtwig e entrega a pokebola de turtwig e outras cinco pokebolas)

Bryan: porque ele não esta na pokebola?

Prof. Rowan: Porque ele não gosta?

Bryan: Isso é estranho pokemons geralmente ficam nas pokebolas certo professor?

Prof. Rowan: Certo, mas esse não

Bryan: como o treinador dele eu vou chama-lo de volta

: Não tente fazer isso garoto!

Bryan: deixa comigo eu posso fazer isso porque eu sou Bryan e vou ser o melhor treinador do mundo inteiro.

Ei turtwig eu sou seu novo treinador o que acha?

"Twig"(Comemora o Pokémon)

Bryan: Mas como qualquer outro pokemon você deve voltar pra sua pokebola (Bryan levanta a pokebola)

(Turtwig usa mordida em bryan)

Bryan: Turtwig eu sou eu mestre você deve me obedecer!

".Tur."(o pokemon balança a cabeça enquanto fala)

Prof. Rowan: Ei Bryan tem outro garoto na porta vou atendê-lo não faça nenhuma besteira.

Bryan: Pode deixar professor

Enquanto isso na casa de Bryan sua mãe Mariana procura por ele no quarto

Mariana: Ei Bryan acorda você já ta atrasado pra ir pro laboratório já são 9:15 (olha o papel encima da cama de Bryan com o recado)

"Mãe eu já devo estar no laboratório a essa hora levantei cedo pra poder ser o primeiro ate mais"

No laboratório...

Bryan vai pra porta junto com turtwig e vê um garoto de cabelo azul e jaqueta azul por cima da blusa branca vê e uma calça jeans simples

Prof. Rowan: Ei Bryan vejo que o turtwig não entrou na pokebola

Bryan: é, eu o deixei ficar fora da pokebola ate que é legal, mas quem é esse garoto na porta

Garoto: Meu nome é Jake eu sou filho dos líderes do ginásio de pastoria a Dawn e o Kennyosa maiores líderes de Ginásio do mundo

Bryan: E você veio de Pastoria até aquiso pra pegar seu Pokémon

Jake :é claro que não eu moro com a minha avó na cidade o queimporta é se ainda tem algum Pokémon ou não.

Bryan o turtwig que eu peguei é o ultimo Pokémon que o professor tinha

Prof. Rowan: Na verdade acho que o eevee que eu estive usando nas minhas pesquisas já pode foi liberado vc vai querer ele?

Jake: É claro o eevee é incrível e quando ele estiver forte eu posso evolui-lo pra espeon e ele vai ser invencível

Prof. Rowan: vou buscar a pokebola dele já volto

Jake: ok.E você Bryan que tal uma luta do seu turtwig contra o meu mais novo eevee o que acha

Bryan: Nossa você ainda nem recebeu seu Pokémon e já quer perder pra min

Jake:É pra rir ou pra chorar?

Bryan: Só se for chorar de vergonha por ter perdido

Prof. Rowan: aqui esta seu eevee Jake

Jake: eevee pra fora ( e num flash branco o Pokémon estava de pé na frente de jake)

Ei eevee eu sou seu novo treinador o que acha de uma batalha pra se conhecer melhor

Prof. Rowan:Nossa você já vai batalhar que pressa, o Bryan deve ser seu adversário certo

Bryan: eu mesmo

Prof. Rowan: Então venham tem um campo de batalha atrás do laboratório

Bryan:Preparado turtwig?

"Twig"respondeu o Pokémon confiante

Jake: e Você eevee

"eevee" o Pokémon disse provando que estava preparado

Bryan: pode começar Jake eu vou vencer de qualquer jeuito mesmo

Jake: Eevee use bola das sombras

Eevee disparou um bola negra na direção de turtwig

Bryan: Evasiva e folha navalha turtwig

Turtwig esquivou do ataque no ultimo segundo e balançou a cabeça disparando folhas em eevee

Que não pode fazer nada alem de gritar de dor

Jake: eevee use proteger pra se defende

Um campo de força verde apareceu instantâneamente na frente de eevee diminuindo muito o dano

Da folha navalha

Jake :a gora eevee use a investida

Turtwig você também

Os dois pokemons se bateram simultaneamente varias vezes seguidas mas nenhum cedeu

Bryan turtwig use mordida no eevee

Turtwig agarrou eevee com a boca fazendo ele gritar de dor

Jake: Eevee use Agilidade

Eevee usou sua agilidade incrível fazendo com que tutwig ficasse pra trás

Jake: eevee use bola das sombras no turtwig

Bryan: Turtwig folha navalha

Os dois ataques colidiram fazendo uma poeira muito densa

E os dois treinadores gritaram em uníssono: ataque investida

Bryan:(Bem agora é só esperar a poeira baixar)

Jake:(Eevee eu sei que você pode vencer)

A poeira baixou e os dois pokemons estavão ofegantes mas de pé

E num momento eevee caiu inconsciente

Prof. Rowan: Eevee não pode mais lutar turtwig é o vencedor

E turtwig também caiu no chão

E ambos os treinadores correram pra pegar seu Pokémon

Prof. Rowan: Podem ficar calmos eu tenho remédios no laboratório posso cuidar deles

Duas horas depois as 12:00 horas Bryan chega em casa com turtwig

Mariana: O que você estava pensando Bryan, saiu de madrugada sem me avisar e...

Gruuuuu

Mariana: O que foi isso?

Bryan: O meu estomago eu não comi nada ainda

Mariana: (suspira)Entra o almoço esta pronto. Mas nunca mais faça isso ok?

Bryan: Ok, desculpa mãe

**Assista no próximo capitulo:** Bryan inicia sua jornada Pokémon e vai para Jubilife, mas no caminho ele encontra um novo Pokémon e um nova grande amiga


End file.
